


"Yeah, That's Right. He's Mine."

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Series: Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, James Potter is Jealous, Laughter, M/M, Possessive Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black at the Yule Ball, Remus Lupin is a Little Shit, Remus lets Tonks down gently, Remus speaks Welsh to tease Sirius, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Sirius whispers to tease Remus, Slow Dancing, Stomach and chest touching, Tonks is in the Mauraders' era, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Summary: During the Yule Ball year for the Mauraders, Tonks tries to ask Remus to the ball but his boyfriend Sirius, approaches when she asked, just after Remus had gently let her know that he would be going with his boyfriend. Oneshot.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771495
Kudos: 46





	"Yeah, That's Right. He's Mine."

**A/N: It escaped my notice that I haven’t written a Yule Ball or Hogsmeade trip for Wolfstar or Drarry. I’m going to fix that :) Enjoy! I am aware that Nymphadora isn’t a part of this generation but this idea I had was too fun to resist so for arguments sake, please just say she is for now :) I apologise.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter but wish it would fall into better hands than JK Rowling’s *sigh***

It was fourth year for the Mauraders, and they were slightly dreading the event. Two of them were quite excited, notably because they were going together. Sirius was applying eyeliner in the Mauraders dormitory and wasn’t in the Great Hall just yet. Remus was making a cup of strong sweet tea with a bit of honey and lemon to wake himself up.

While Remus was sipping his tea and reading a novel, he had started last night, Nymphadora Tonks walked over from the Hufflepuff table and greeted him chirpily, “Remus, I was wondering if you’d like to go to the ball with me? You’re so handsome and I really like you.” Remus tensed, instantly a bit uncomfortable. He had been having this problem for the past while. Tonks wouldn’t leave him be, constantly pestering him to go with her to things. Remus decided to let her down gently, not wanting to hurt her, “I’m sorry, Dora. I can’t. I already have a date.” Tonks looked crestfallen at this but softly asked in a quiet voice, “Who?” Remus was just about to say Sirius’ name, when he walked into the Great Hall and leaned down before sitting down and kissing Remus’ cheek before greeting happily, “Good morning, darling. Oh hi, Tonks. Why are you so close to my boyfriend?” Tonks glared at him instantly, he was too friendly with Remus for her liking, unaware that the moon and star were dating since the start of third year. She asked in bitter surprise, “Your what?!” Sirius smirked broadly, feeling immensely satisfied that Tonks finally knew who Remus had chosen to be with, he smugly told her, “My boyfriend. Yeah, that’s right. He’s _mine_.” he spoke the last word possessively. Remus answered him then, kissing his cheek with a warm smile, one of the smiles that he was very well aware made Sirius melt a bit, “Morning, my charmer.” Sirius grinned and replied lovingly, “Morning, my forever.” Tonks stormed away at this, muttering bitterly about stupid long black haired wizards with leather jackets and eyeliner who stole everything. Remus chuckled a bit at her reaction but turned to spot his boyfriend glaring viciously at the pinkette. He asked him softly, taking his hand in his under the table, “Why do you look so murderous?” Sirius replied possessively as he entwined their fingers, needing to assure himself Remus was only his, “Someone tried to steal my reason to breathe.” Remus assured him gently, smiled warmly at him, the one that made Sirius blush ever so slightly as he whispered softly, stroking the Animagus’ cheek, “ _Fy am byth_ , star of my heart, no one could steal me from you. You’re mine, my mate.” Sirius grinned broadly and threw an arm around Remus’ shoulder as he replied victoriously, “Good. You’re mine, Remus.” Remus gave him a little smirk as he replied, sipping his tea, “Likewise, Sirius.” Sirius leaned in and whispered into Remus’ ear, “No one else could interest me. I’m Remussexual, remember?” he winked slowly at the now blushing werewolf. Remus whispered back softly with a smile, “Oh, I do. How could I forget, _fy seren_? I’m Siriussexual after all.” Sirius laughed happily at that, noticing Remus had poured him some coffee, made to his liking – black with two sugars and took a drink of it while buttering some bread and grabbing some sausages to make a sausage sandwich for the both of them. He only used one hand, his other was firmly entwined with Remus’ under the table. He asked his tea drinking boyfriend, “So… what colours are we wearing for the ball?” Remus put down his book and took a drink of his tea, biting into his own sausage sandwich. He swallowed before replying, “I was thinking blue, silver and amber?” Sirius drank some coffee and replied, “How about red, amber and silver? You know I look good in red and it really makes those gorgeous eyes of yours stand out.” Remus blushed at the compliment and squeezed Sirius’ hand as he answered, “Thank you. You do look amazing in red. …Or anything else for that matter.” he complimented back. Sirius smirked a bit and replied in a fondly teasing tone while thanking him, “Aww, thank you darling.” They finished breakfast and went about their usual mornings. It was a Saturday and Quidditch practice was still ongoing despite the Ball. Sirius went to go and train with James while Remus did some knitting in the common room. He had secretly been making a red and black blanket with shimmering gold thread swirling through in different places as a small gift for Sirius for Christmas. He had another gift for him, but he thought to make him one as well. All four of them were spending Christmas at Hogwarts this year since the Potters were away on business and Remus didn’t exactly want to go back home. Sirius certainly didn’t either and was glad for an excuse to stay at Hogwarts. He was almost finished the blanket when Sirius came through the portrait hole, looking sweaty and tousled from practice. The small bun he had grown accustomed to wearing was a mess and almost falling down, but he didn’t seem to care. He spotted Remus knitting and immediately went over to him to place a deep kiss on his lips. “Hi there, wonderful. What do you have there, sweet wolf?” Remus blushed at the whispered words but replied before playfully swatting Sirius’ shoulder, “It _was_ supposed to be a surprise gift for Christmas for my boyfriend, but he’s seen it now.” Sirius grinned widely, “I can forget I saw it!” Remus smirked a bit, “I can help you forget; you know. There’s better ways that forgetting than fire-whisky, you know.” Sirius arched his eyebrow, “That’s unlikely, but go on darling.” Remus smirked wider and put the blanket and his knitting needles down. He pulled Sirius into him by his Quidditch jersey and kissed him soundly on the lips, pulling him closer still with his arms around his waist. Sirius sat down on Remus’ lap, coming closer still to the taller wizard. Remus bit down gently on Sirius’ lip and he opened his mouth without any qualms for his boyfriend. Remus hummed happily against the kiss and slipped on hand under his Quidditch jersey to put his hand on Sirius’ chest, stroking down to his stomach, which made the Animagus shiver. Remus knew he was highly distracted by this, so he used a spell to transport the blanket and his knitting things back to his trunk. He kept his hand pressed to Sirius’ stomach but returned it to his waist before breaking the kiss, causing Sirius to whine a bit. Remus smiled warmly at this and whispered to him, “See what I mean?” Sirius looked a bit dazed, “Hm?” Remus chuckled, “It’s a good way of forgetting.” Sirius inhaled sharply, “Yes, it is. Rem whenever you do that… good sweet Merlin it’s just… bloody fantastic and so hot.” Remus grinned, “Good to know. I intend to use that against you in the near future.” Sirius grinned, “Sly wolf, using my weaknesses against me.” he whispered. Remus shivered a bit and held Sirius closer, he was still sitting on the werewolf’s lap and had no plans of moving anytime soon. Remus checked the time with a quick _Tempus_ charm and kissed Sirius’ cheek, “We should probably go and get dressed. There’s only about an hour for the banquet before the ball.” Sirius groaned, “But I don’t want to leave you… You’re warm and snuggly and handsome.” Remus kissed his lips quickly, “We have to leave right now in order to give you enough time to get ready. You need almost an hour and if we don’t go now, we won’t have time.” Sirius sat up straight at that, “Then I have to go. I want to look my best for being in the most handsome man’s arms for the rest of the night.” Remus blushed darkly at this, but fondly teased him, “Such a flirt I love.” Sirius grinned, “Only for you~” Remus blushed, not realising his arms were still around Sirius. Sirius didn’t seem to realise either and tried to get up, almost falling. Remus caught him just in time, but he fell full force against Remus’ chest. Sirius let out a small ‘oof’ noise and grinned, “Rem love, in order for me to leave, you need to take your arms off me for a while.” Remus blushed and let him go begrudgingly, “Only for a while.” Sirius smiled warmly, “It’s cute how you want me in your arms all the time. See you soon, darling.” Sirius winked at him, blowing him a kiss before going to the Mauraders dormitory to shower and dress for the Yule Ball.

Remus only needed about half an hour to get ready, so he summoned the blanket that he had summoned from his trunk. He finished his and vanished his knitting things back to his trunk before heading to the dormitory himself to get ready. He was met with James, who was putting on his dress robes and Peter who was combing his hair. No sign of his beloved in sight. He knocked on the bathroom door and was met with an exclaimed, "Shove off, Prongs! I said I'd be a few minutes." Remus smirked a bit, "Not Prongs, but I can wait." No sound came from the bathroom but the clicking of a lock. Remus took that as an invitation and went inside, locking it after him. He showered this morning, so didn't need another one. He combed his hair and put on some deodorant, waiting until Sirius was finished at the sink to brush his teeth. He finished and kissed Sirius' cheek before leaving the bathroom to go and change into his dress robes, which he noticed with a smile were laid out on his bed and charmed to be red, amber and silver instead of blue, amber and silver. He knew this had been Sirius' doing and smiled softly. He changed quickly, making a mental note to thank his boyfriend for the kind gesture. Sirius came out of the bathroom a few moments later with silver eyeliner to match the robes, a stainless steel necklace Remus had gotten for him a while back on his neck with a charm of the constellation of the dog star. He hadn’t done anything with his hair but walked directly over to Remus, who was dressed and reading on his bed. Without warning, he plopped down onto Remus’ lap and asked, “Please help. I require your never ending knowledge.” Remus smiled softly, “You know I’m good with hair charms? I had been hoping to keep that from you in case you’d never leave me alone.” he fondly teased him. Sirius chuckled and whispered to him, “Do what you want with it.” Remus smirked a bit, “Anything?” Sirius grinned, “Within reason, of course.” Remus smiled impishly, the corners of his eyes crinkling into crow’s feet as he did a few spells on Sirius’ hair. By the time he was finished, it was in a small high braid with a trio of three small stainless steel chains pinned onto it. Sirius grinned when he looked in the mirror and hugged Remus close, “It’s great! You’re amazing, darling.” Remus blushed, taking his hand, “Come on, let’s go.” Sirius grinned and followed him down to the Great Hall where they danced after eating some food. Sirius grinned as he danced with Remus, loving the feeling of his arms around the werewolf he loved, “I love dancing. Gives me an excuse to be in your arms.” Remus blushed, “Shush. Stop being adorable.” Sirius grinned widely, “Nope.” Remus blushed and spotted Lily, dancing and giggling with Severus Snape, “Oh look, I found Lily.” Sirius groaned when he saw who the redhead was dancing with, “Ugh, she’s with Snape, of all people. I bet he’s a horrific dancer.” Remus laughed a bit at his comment but then looked a bit perplexed, “Hang on, didn’t James ask her?” Sirius chuckled as he replied, “Only a thousand times, Remy.” Remus chuckled at this, not seeing James behind them, dancing with Marlene McKinnon but he hadn’t brought her as a date. “She said no again. For bloody Snape. I had to go stag.” Sirius snorted at the joke but then started laughing loudly before burying his face in Remus’ neck and shaking with laughter. Remus shook his head fondly and greeted, “Hi James.” James grinned at him and smirked a bit as he asked with gleeful mirth in his eyes, “Hi Moony. Did you bring Pads, or did he just happen to claim you?” Sirius’ head snapped up from Remus’ neck and he grinned, exclaiming, “Both!”

Remus laughed at this and held Sirius close to him. They danced a bit more, Sirius managing to lure him outside to the grounds so they could dance under the stars together. Remus grinned at this and agreed happily. They stayed there for quite some time, dancing under the stars and looking adoringly into each other’s eyes. The waning gibbonous crescent moon almost smiled a silvery smile down at the wolf and his star as they murmured words of love to each other before heading back to their dormitory, where they quickly changed and fell asleep in each other’s arms on Sirius’ bed.


End file.
